Cat Race
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: The aliens signed a contract with two demons to steal away the mew's souls. What will happen when the demons turn against them?
1. Chapter 1

_He, he…this is a story that just came to my mind when I saw my two kitties chasing each other…is a short story before it runs away from my mind (right now is under pressure and in depression) My boyfriend just dumped me" ToT._

Cat Race

It was a busy day on the café (like always) orders came in and out. All the girls were working hard all….except for Mint.

Suddenly a group of girls were screaming. Like always Ichigo runs to find Lettuce on the floor covered in frosting and an angry costumer. "YOU'RE USELESSS!!! She screams at full voice to the green hair girl that was flooded on tears.

"Don't worry miss I will get your order" Ichigo said trying to help Lettuce.

After all their work was already late the sun was on the horizon leaving a trail of warm colors behind. All the girls left and Ryou was extremely busy on his computer.

"I wonder what effect will bring the next mew aqua?" he said under his breath.

Then he felt that his eyes were betraying him it was impossible to maintain them open. His vision begins to blurry as his head felt heavy. He fell asleep on the computer keyword.

Ichigo on her house was fighting with her sleep she has to keep her eyes wide open because she has to finish her homework thanks to Ryou she had a lots. Her desk was filled with pack of books that were in each side on the desk. It was mountains of books and papers….. "DAMN YOU SHIROGANE!!!!!! That scream came from the bottom of her heart and made echo inside her house.

"Isn't Shirogane her boss? Sakura asked

"Yep…poor thing guess that she had a bad day" Shintaro replied

Hours seem like eternity inside Ichigo's room. The clock's ticking was getting deep each time an hour passed… "FINALLY!!!! The red hair girl screams due her victory. When Ichigo went to bed she also fell in a deep slumber…on the morning Ichigo wakes up with a blank expression on her face… "Was I dreaming with Ryou?" She nodded her head and then look outside her window to find that is was raining badly…"Great I wasted my time…no school today" she angrily said between her teeth.

The sound of the roaring thunder made Ichigo take shelter under her covers…

Somewhere in the park three shady characters were talking under the heavy and dense rain about a new weapon.

"Easily…It will take away the soul of those annoying girls" the first one said with an evil grin

"So…tell me brother all it takes is a single shot and gone forever? Kisshu was getting annoying Pai wasn't even an inch close to the point.

"Yes…Kisshu" Pai nodded

"So…what are we waiting for? The youngest alien was more exited that the other one

"Not know…by tomorrow I will have a great plan so you two won't fail on me again"

Pai said and the other two sigh and say okay in unison.

The rain got heavier each moment the time passed. It was raining like no tomorrow Ichigo took a little peek outside her window only to find that the dense rain has made a thick cape of fog…the outside was barely visible.

_Okay there you have it first chapter…sorry if is short…I didn't know life was so hard…*sigh*_

_Anyway…the aliens got a new toy and their guinea pigs….The Mews. What's going to happen?...Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^-^_

_Kisshu: "You better change the way WE talk"_

_Saby: "Why?_

_Kisshu: "We sound like the ones in the English version"_

_Saby: "Sorry…you mean…Sardon HI!!!!_

_Kisshu: "…shut up"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay!!! Another chapter!!! Thanks __Rico Late Mew __for being the first reviewer and for waking me up (I needed that) _

_Ryou: "Yeah…now that your boyfriend dumped you"_

_Saby: "Thanks for reminding me"_

_Previous chapter: "Ichigo took a little peek outside her window only to find that the dense rain has made a thick cape of fog…the outside was barely visible."_

Cat Race Chapter 2

Masha was flying around in circles trying to grab the attention of the strawberry girl that was mumbling under her covers. "Shirogane's a jerk; even on my dreams appear" she said.

Still, Masha was getting more anxious each time Ichigo ignored her. She was trying to say that a mew aqua was near but, Ichigo didn't seem to care. Suddenly she hear her phone ringing. She was looking under her covers but, her phone wasn't under them.

"Silly me is next to me" the strawberry girl said giggling. She look only to find that was Mint calling her, she answer it and…

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ICHIGO? WE ARE FIGHTING A CHIMERA ANIMA ON THE PARK!!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE!!!!! Mint just snapped her through the phone.

"Masha why didn't you say so? The red hair girl snap Masha and Masha gave her an angry look.

On the park the girls were really busy fighting a bird- type Chimera and Pai but, where are the other two siblings? Or what are they up to this time? Those were the thought of the girls that were fighting with all their might…

"RIBBON

-Mint Echo-

-Lettuce Rush-

-Pudding Ring Inferno-

-Zakuro Spear-"

"WHAT? THEY MISS?" Ryou was surprise the Chimera anima avoided the attacks so easily.

They didn't know what to do each time they lunch a single attack the just miss it.

It was useless….what now?

RIBBON….STRAWBERRY….CHECK!!!!!

Ichigo's attack blow away the Chimera into a millions pieces…they won…

"Thanks for celebrate my victory" Pai said as he warps out.

What did he mean by that? Well…there plan was easy. Pai used himself as a decoy while the other two aliens took the Mew aqua away. The mews were disappointed they didn't have the strength to look at Ryou, they failed him.

Pai on the other side was busy building the weapon. A weapon that will trap the soul of the mew mews inside until they finished with their plan. In his left Kisshu and Taruto were fighting to see who was going to be the first to use the weapon.

"So childish" Pai sigh under his breath.

The next day the sky was beautiful, no more rain and the fog has clear away. Mint was walking down the street, something very unusual about her. She didn't knew what was about to happen. She felt a chilly breeze behind her as she turn around she dropped her belongings to the ground. Trying to run away but, only to realize it was already late. Her screams came out as chilly eerie sounds that even send the bird around flying. Before falling she saw a ghostly figure of herself being drag away by a shadow.

The mews on the other hands were worry about Mint. Ryou close the café and all of them started looking for Mint. Hours passed like a drop falling on a rock. Suddenly Lettuce screams everyone runs to find Lettuce crying on top of Mint's paralyzed body.

"She's not dead but, is barely breathing" Ryou said with a concern look.

Mint was white and the creepiest was her scared look on her face. Her eyes were black like a night without moon.

"Who did this?" the green hair girl said while her tears were choking her voice.

_Okay…there you go second chapter. Oh…who will be the next victim?_

_I can't wait…_

_Ryou: "I'm not concern about Mint"_

_Saby: "Yes you were"_

_Please review and thanks for reading!!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay!!!! The third chapter I'm getting the hang of this and I'm pumping up!!!!^-^ Great as ever My love for Ryou is growing and also the love of writing thanks for reviewing __Rico late Mew __this chapter is for you!!!! I fixed the summary sorry._

_Previous chapter: "Who did this?" the green hair girl said while her tears were choking her voice._

Cat Race

The other day the girls were working but, they still have in their mind the incident. Mint on the floor, her skin white as the early winter snow and her eyes…well…the beautiful cerulean blue color vanished away. Already late the girls decided to stay on the café but, Ryou didn't approve.

"Just walk together, nothing will happen trust me"

The girls agree but, Pudding didn't listen any of Ryou's words she left the café without the others supervision.

The beautiful yellow hair of the monkey girl was dancing in harmony with the soft breeze that was blowing at that moment. Suddenly a voice was heard but, Pudding seems to recognize that little kid voice.

"Taru-taru is that you?" the monkey girl put a sweet smile on her face.

She then decided to fallow that voice, she thought it was only a game. Fallowing the owner's voice she found herself lost in the middle of the night without anyone around her. Then she notice, it wasn't a child's play it was real.

"Mew mew Pudding Meta-morphose" she screams

"To late for that Pudding" the youngest alien smiled

Then Pudding was surrounded by a purple bluish smoke; two creatures emerge from it.

"Suffer the same as your fellow friend" the first one said in a creepy chill voice.

"Your soul for our purpose will be use" the second laugh.

Pudding couldn't see her surroundings, unlike Mint she couldn't scream her words were stuck on her throat. Slowly but, painful the color of her skin vanished little by little. The brown sparkled on her eyes was slowly drained away by these two shadows. Taruto felt awful by witnessing that scene but, Pai signed a contract with these two demons so there's nothing he could do, only watch how Pudding's soul was dragged away.

The other day the girls saw how the hours passed and yet, Pudding didn't show up they were getting really worried.

"If something happened to Pudding is my fault" Ryou said looking straight to the window.

"Come on don't blame yourself, besides she's probably with her brothers" Keiichiro smiled.

The girls heard the conversation and left in a hurry to find their beloved monkey girl. They search for hours but, nothing…

"Hey Ichigo your phone is ringing" Lettuce gave her a sweet smile

"Each one of you will suffer the same, by midnight we will take your mind and soul, so look out. Two of you already gone but, only two will live" an eerie voice said and Ichigo throw her phone away.

"If Ryou is trying to scared us because we skipped work is not funny" the strawberry girl said while running away and been followed by the others.

Suddenly lettuce tripped and felled on something cold.

"PUDDING!!!!" the green hair girl screams and started to cry.

All the girls let out a surprised gasp. The scene repeated but, this time on the youngest girl on the team.

They rushed to the café and when Ryou saw Pudding he started to curse himself saying: "this is my fault, all my fault I the one to blame"...

_There you go chapter three. Hope you like it!!! Please don't forget to review!!!_

_Ryou: "Tell the readers why you changed the summary"_

_Saby: "Well…easy when I started to write the second chapter a whole new story came to my mind"_

_Ryou: "Crazy…please just review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Great!!! Another chapter YAY!!! I'm pumping up!!!! ^-^ Thanks everyone for supporting my story…._

_Ryou: "Fell"_

_Saby: "He, he, he…I write so fast"_

_Previous Chapter: They rushed to the café and when Ryou saw Pudding he started to curse himself saying: "this is my fault, all my fault I the one to blame"..._

(A/N: Underline sentences means the aliens flashbacks)

Cat Race

"I'm tired of this, those annoying mews" the older alien said while looking his two younger brothers.

The girls were getting really nervous, Ichigo has lost her control. She was now hanging on the ceiling blabbering about the incidents. Ryou on the other hand regain his normal self .

"If I'm next….NYA!!!!!" she fell(^-^) on top of Lettuce and started to run in circles.

"Should we find another way to fight them instead of using our normal weapons" Kisshu smiled on Pai and Taruto jumps to his head, both of them fell to the ground"

Suddenly Ryou yells and Ichigo stops.

"We just need to be on high alert that's all" Ryou snap Ichigo.

"You two are acting like little kids stop it already" Pai grinned 

But, the aliens didn't seems to hear that, they were very busy with their game. Suddenly Kisshu hit Taruto on his head and the younger alien fell backwards hitting a small box.

Already late the mews were really scared to walk their way home they just gave a look to Ryou.

"Fine I will walk you home" the blond boy sigh

Taruto opened the box and two dark shadows appeared. . 

"We can help you with your problems just singed our treaty and it settles it.

But, once you sign, you can't break it until five souls are in our possession. Two of them need to have double personality and you will be free" they said.

The girls felt safety in their side now that Ryou was with them. On the way back to the café Ryou felt watch and when he turn back he saw Kisshu holding a red box. Two black shadows emerged from it. His soul started to drain away…but, his body too. Unlike the previous girls Ryou has two personalities, Ryou and Alto, that's why his body has been taken.

"Now sign and victory is all yours" the shadows smiled.

"Now the mews got no brain, too bad" Kisshu laugh.

When the smoke cleared the only thing left was Alto with a confused look on his face.

"Sounds good for me…" Pai said and the other two nodded. When he was about to sign one of the shadows grabbed Pai's hand leaving behind a small trail of blood.

"That's how you sing and since you are in this, let me warn you if you don't succeed your brothers are the ones that are going to pay for your mistakes" the shadow said leaving a cold wind behind. 

The next day the girls were happy to see each other again. The girls started to attend their daily routine, attending hungry costumers, cleaning Lettuce messes and such. But, inside each heart they were missing Mint and Pudding.

"How come Ryou is not bugging today?" Ichigo said while moving her head in each direction.

"Ryou hasn't come back since last night" Keiichiro voice sound worried.

Ichigo let out a scared gasp. Suddenly tears appeared on her eyes without permission and started to run down her face, she rushed out the café to find Ryou, hopefully okay. She was running like crazy and tripped on something.

"Next time be more careful baka" someone said rather annoyed

Ichigo look only to find…

"RYOU'S TALKING IN HIS CAT FORM!!!!! the strawberry girl jump.

_So there you have my fourth chapter. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. I repeat again that the underlined sentences are the alien's flashbacks._

_Ryou: "Crazy girl explain again"_

_Saby: "I was reading the other story only to find that is actually the same, the only thing that changes is the summary. _

_Ryou: "Crazy"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Whoa!!! Gomen-nasai from the long update…I was lost inside my thoughts…I hate when that happens…okay let's get back to the chapter…_

_Ryou: "You're insane"_

_Saby: "Insane? That's putting it lightly, but thanks for the compliment._

_Ryou: "Okay…" _

_Previous chapter: "RYOU'S TALKING IN HIS CAT FORM!!!!! the strawberry girl jump._

**Cat Race**

Ichigo couldn't believe the thing she was hearing. She knew something is wrong. Alto, if he talk it will come out as cat sounds but, this time it wasn't that.

"I knew it, the aliens are behind this" he said angry

Ichigo was with her mouth and eyes wide open. She then nodded her head and went to see the others. With Alto between her arms she was walking down the street. The sky was clear that night with no clouds around.

"Sorry, Ryou but, I need to see the sky" she set down on a bench.

She lifts her head directly to the starry sky. She saw how the stars were fighting with the Tokyo lights. Demanding their territory. The moon was breathtaking and the breeze, one word, delightful. Ichigo untie her pigtails and her hair started to dance in harmony with the soft breeze.

"Ichigo…I'm way to far from where you are" he said between his teeth.

"Oh…Masaya is missing this" she said softly

Ryou heard that and when mad. He buried his nails to the strawberry pale legs.

"RYOU!!!!" she said angry

She then understands that Ryou was jealous and that she needs to stop talking about Masaya, especially in the presence of her annoying boss.

On the other hand Lettuce was making her way to her house.

"Times flies when you are at work" she smiled

She them heard something. She turns around only to see Pai standing by her side.

"Umm…Pai, was wrong? She shakes.

"You" he replied.

"Me? What did I take from you? She was demanding

"Something you won't give back to me" he said and opened the red box.

Suddenly a smoke was surrounding the green hair girl. Lettuce covered her ears because the demons were making an eerie buzzing. The soft breeze became cold as a blizzard. Her skin turned white like the moon; the shine of her eyes drained away. Lettuce fell on the floor without any signs of life.

"Did you hear that Ichigo?" Ryou said worried

"Umm…" Ichigo was daydreaming with Masaya.

Her dream consisted of Masaya and her alone, walking on the park in the middle of the night enjoying the beautiful view. Then when Masaya turns to her, she sees…

"RYOU!!!!!" she just freak out.

"What?" he replied.

She nodded her head took Ryou between her arms and left. Ichigo was running like crazy looking her surroundings, to see if she spots something unusual along the way.

"STOP!!!" Ryou yell

"Why here? In this creepy dark alley" Ichigo became nervous.

"Isn't that?" he points to a thing that seems like human.

"LETTUCE" she yells and runs to her side.

Her tears were falling to Lettuce's body. She was colder than a block of ice. She then heard a buzzing she tries to run but, too late she has been turn into a cat.

"Didn't see that coming" Pai warps out.

"Great, let see how you carry Lettuce to the café" Ryou smiled

"WHAT!?" Ichigo replied.

She then fined out that Ryou wasn't around. She was afraid; she didn't know what to do.

"We need to see Keiichiro" Ryou said

The two cats made their way through the alley.

"Is that a dog?" Ichigo ask

"RUN!!!" Ryou yell.

On the café Keiichiro was looking outside. Zakuro has left already to her house but, Ichigo of Ryou hasn't come back.

Zakuro was walking down her car when…

"Zakuro is your time" Kisshu smiled.

_Oh, that was long yay!!! Finally sorry again for the long update…NYA!!! So sorry!!!_


End file.
